Cheiloproclitic
by Silver-Snow-77
Summary: He was only being a fool by daring to care about mere ink. Even so, a part of him still ached to know if her lips were as soft and sweet as he imagined. Lavilena drabble for Randomcuteotaku


**Hello to all, Snow here. I hope those of you following me haven't missed me dearly. Well, here. Is one of several things I'm posting today, so I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**This will be a series of drabbles, based on a list of words. Some are from a list I found on tumblr, while several are words I happened upon the last time I read through my dictionary for the hell of it. They're mostly introspective, and some are connected while others are not. Some of them will involve pairings, others will not. Most will be K+ or T-rated (in part for my foul mouth or Kanda's), while M rated ones I will either leave vague or cut out the mature part so that no one has their sensibilities offended and provide a link to my AO3 or tumblr accounts for the complete, uncut versions.**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is the property of the wonderful Katsura Hoshino-sensei, whose literary genius lies far beyond my humble, still developing writing skills- no matter how much I'd like to cuddle up with the OT4. I just own these drabbles and any original characters I might introduce, who will mostly stay nameless extras.**

**This one has slight one-sided Lavi/Lenalee and hints of Yullen/Arekan if you squint. Don't like it, don't read it.**

_Cheiloproclitic- Being attracted to someone's lips_

Lavi watched as Lenalee talked to Allen about something mundane, his single emerald eye focused intently on her mouth. It was elegantly shaped, small but full-lipped in a perfect Cupid's bow, and the exact shade of the petals of a Leveson Gower rose- a pale, luscious orange-pink. Their vibrant color stood out against the creamy gold of her eastern skin, the forest-tinted ebony silk of her hair, and her beautiful, slightly slanted violet eyes.

He remembered the time he wandered off at a noble family's tea party four years before and came across a bush adorned with those very same roses. He had plucked one and allowed it to rest in his palm as he observed the lay of the petals, before bringing it to his face so that he could take note of the scent. He could perfectly recall the subtly sweet fragrance emitted from the blossom, the velveteen softness of the delicate petals beneath his fingertips, and he idly wondered if her lips were just as soft.

Right now, that enticing mouth was pursed in a small pout of frustration as she listened to Allen grumble irritably about his latest session of swordplay training with Kanda. Quite predictably, the hour-long lesson had ended in a childish wrestling match, several shocked finders, a broken training sword, and a barrage of insults that would make a sailor blush. Lenalee was obviously disappointed that her childhood friend was still continuing to be so hostile towards Allen, though Lavi privately thought that Kanda was really just acting like a young boy- picking fights with his interest because he was too dense to realize that it wasn't exactly the proper way to win Allen's heart.

Any other time, he would make an obscure joke about married couples and bickering, then laugh at Allen's sputtering reaction before fleeing from a furious Kanda, who would be attempting to fillet him with Mugen. However, this was different, and he couldn't bring himself to care about the change in his routine, not when Lenalee was just across the table from him with her beautiful features and that tempting mouth, still worked into a pout. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to gently rub his thumb over her lips to smooth them once again before leaning in to press his own lips to hers and _feel, taste_-

He caught himself and halted that train of thought, shaking his head slightly as he averted his gaze. After all, no matter how beautiful Lenalee was, he had no right to _touch_ her, much less _kiss_ her. He was a Bookman after all, and such pleasurable experiences would only lead to attachment, he firmly thought to himself. He ignored the taunting voice in his mind that whispered of how he was already attached, and that he was only being a fool by daring to care about mere _ink_. Even so, a part of him still ached to know if her lips were as soft and sweet as he imagined.

**Please review- I do appreciate follows and favorites, but without feedback I don't know what you like, why you like it, etc.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope my writing wasn't too atrocious.**


End file.
